Rivalling Lust
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Being nominated to become dictator of the class, was something Farkle Minkus had expected. It just didn't come from one of his friends, it had instead come for a new rival for his heart, The Rebel Brandon.
1. My Minkus

**Rivalling Lust  
** Chapter One: " **My Minkus** "

 _Formally known as Battle for Farkle when originally posted._  
•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Lucas couldn't hold the anger back as his fist slammed against a locker.

The force left a small dent in the metal, almost hot with rage.

Someone was stepping into his territory and having the back of his best friend by nominating him for 'Dictator of the Class'. While he didn't really think that Farkle would actually win dictator, he was definitely interested in seeing what the boy could do with his power. Even if he didn't believe that Farkle could actually win, he should have been the one that nominated him. All because of one fact.

' _Farkle Minkus is mine.'_

A fact that Brandon had to get into his brain before they had further issues.

Lucas already wanted to show the so-called rebel why he had been kicked out of his previous school and had moved from Texas to New York. His frustration with the other boy already had him glaring constantly at the other boy and muttering sarcastically every time the boy said something. When he realised that he had gym with the boy, Lucas smirked as he thought about the damage he could do to that rebel in class. A thought that had his mood picking up, until he was grinning as he walked towards the class and into the boy's locker room. Grinning and saying hello to the gym teacher on the way.

"Huh? What got you smiling?" Farkle wondered.

"No reason just thought of something funny," Lucas replied.

Lucas sighed in relief as looked around the change room and saw that the rebel wasn't there yet. With the teen walking over to his locker, followed by Farkle who had swapped lockers in order to be next to the other boy. As the pair began to get change, Lucas found his thoughts turning back to his best friend and his claim over the boy, with the teen having to shake his head in order to try and get his thought process off of Farkle. When he did, Lucas noticed that Farkle was almost itching to tell him something.

"What's up dude?"

"You are never going to guess what's up dude!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Maya and Riley kissed you? Yeah, I don't believe it..." The Texan cracked a sly grin, having heard that lie before.

Farkled rolled his eyes. "No, I wish… B-but people are actually BOWING down to me as their benevolent dictator!"

While there was a slight pain that it did have something to do with the rebel, Lucas couldn't help but be happy if not a little amused at Farkle's excitement. Unaware of Lucas's awkwardness, Farkle continued to ramble on about what he was planning to do as the class dictator and how many people had joined his 'Farkle Nation'. Meanwhile, Lucas found himself staring at and taking in all of the small cute details of his best friend. He wasn't ignoring his friend's rambling but the teen was definitely looking a lot more appealing than the muscular boy had realized. Trying to ignore this kind of thoughts, Lucas turned away from Farkle and began to remove his shirt. Farkle found his rambling drying out as Lucas's chest was revealed, which caused said boy to gulp slightly.

"Wow..."

Farkle felt his mouth getting a little dry as he stared at his best friend's chest. The teen shocked at how defined Lucas actually was in comparison to his own undefined one. He found himself looking around the locker room in order to get a few more comparisons to see where both he and Lucas fitted. He noticed that no one else that he could see shirtless at the moment could compare with Lucas while he wasn't the worst chest in the room. Meanwhile, Lucas hadn't noticed the attention that he was getting from his best friend yet but was getting a little bored of listening to the small talk happening around the room from the other boys.

"So Farkle," Lucas began. With the muscular teen turning his head slightly while changing in order to look over at Farkle. "Are you ready for gym-class?"

Instead of getting his usual sigh from his best friend, Farkle responded only with a slight stutter. The reason for the genius boy's stutter was due to his continued attention on Lucas's muscular chest, with the scrawny teen shocked at how defined the boy actually was.

Lucas's eyes widened slightly when he noticed that Farkle was almost staring at his chest and he found himself loving that he was getting the attention of his best friend. In order to keep the attention, Lucas fingered the waistband of his pants before pulling them down to leave himself in his bulging boxer briefs.

As he literally found himself staring at the bulge in his best friend's boxer briefs, Farkle found himself wanting to release a slight meep. While he had never really been embarrassed by the size of his member before, he had never noticed how big Lucas's bulge truly was and was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. Lucas had finished getting dressed as he stared at his best friend, waiting for the response while unaware of the other boy's thoughts on his bulge.

"Uh, Farkle? Are you awake there, buddy?" Lucas questioned. With the muscular teen waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

Farkle pulled out of his shock and stuttered. "H-huh?"

"I uh... asked if you were ready for gym-class..."

"Oh. I'm never ready, you know that." Farkle grinned.

Lucas nodded in amusement, while his best friend was a genius who loved pretty much everything about school, he and physical education just doesn't work. Since there was absolutely nothing inside of Farkle's body that screamed athletically and the boy was getting a slightly understandable fear of things being thrown at him because of it. Though Farkle could admit that he was beginning to get a little better at it since Lucas had thrown a baseball at his arm in order to get him over the fear.

The scrawny teen sighed as he was led out of the locker room by his best friend and into the gym. Lucas's arm stayed around the nervous boy until he saw the boy who had been on his mind all morning, shooting hoops with his friends. With Lucas watching on with a slight glare as Brandon showed off to his friends. When he noticed Lucas watching him, Brandon rolled his eyes slightly at the glare on the teen's face. He had only nominated the dork and now Lucas was taking it like it was a personal insult. Lucas continued to watch for a few moments before heading over to where Farkle was talking to the girls. With the teen getting distracted for a little while as their physical education class began until he noticed Brandon showing off once more. His shirt occasionally riding off and revealing some of his muscular body, with Lucas glaring slightly when he noticed that the teen had a defined body as well.

' _God he is a fucking prick…'_

Class went on as usual, with Brendon smirking as he noticed the two pairs of eyes constantly glancing at him. But who was he to talk, he was getting an eye full of both the cute boys when they looked.

"Okay, that's it for the day. Everyone hit the showers!"

Farkle sighed in relief when he heard the coach's order and dropped the ball. Lucas chuckled slightly at his best friend's reaction before heading into the boy's locker room. Hoping to get out of there and not deal with having to spend even more time with the rebel, Brandon. Farkle watched him in confusion since normally Lucas would wait until he was ready to enter the locker room and they would go in together. Meanwhile, inside of the locker room, Lucas had ignored the fact that Brandon had entered the room and was trying to ignore everything else until Farkle's arrival. As he walked into the boy's locker room, a grinning Farkle took an over the top bow to celebrate actually shooting a hoop. Standing up, he beamed at both Lucas and Brandon as he exclaimed.

"Hello, Gentlemen!"

"Farkle! You did great today buddy!" Lucas said with a grin, as his best friend walked over to him.

"Thanks!" Farkle responded as he started to undo his locker before pulling off his gym shirt and revealing his slightly undefined chest. Lucas found himself licking his lips at the sight of Farkle's chest, which only continued as he watched his friend stripping down. He was extremely grateful that he had managed to convince Farkle to shower at school rather than going home since it had given him enough memories to have a load of enjoyable wanking sessions.

Once Farkle had stripped down completely, the genius boy slowly made his way into the showers to the sound of a wolf whistle being released by the rebel Brandon.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" Lucas asked with a growl, once his best friend had finally disappeared into the shower with the Texan hating the fact Brandon had gotten Farkle to blush.

"I was enjoying the view…" Brandon responded with a smirk, with the rebel feeling his cock twitch a little as he grinned at the mental image of Farkle walking into the shower room completely naked with his good sized cock swinging between his legs.

"Well, that view isn't for you!" Lucas responded with his growl continuing as he removed his shirt, in order to flex his muscles as a sense of warning.

Brandon rolled his eyes when he saw the Texan's flex and removed his own shirt in order to show off his own decently defined chest. Lucas found himself glaring at the other boy once again when he noticed that other boy looked good without a shirt on with the Texan wondering if he could actually lose Farkle to the boy.

"What the fuck man! What the hell is your issue with me?" Brandon finally bit, with the teen getting a sick of the constant glares and attitude that he was getting from the Texan boy. He had thought that he was doing something good for the somewhat attractive looking genius, yet it had become this entire thing. He had started to regret the decision to give the boy some confidence by nominating him, after the shit he was getting from said boy's best friend.

"You know full, well what my issue with you is…" Lucas growled in response, with his glare intensifying.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was making such a big deal over this but he just couldn't stop himself from glaring and growling at the other boy. All he knew was that since he had moved to New York, his thoughts had been going back and forth between his best friend Farkle, his princess Riley and his blonde beauty Maya. He really doubted that he was actually gay since Farkle was only one of three boys that he had ever fantasized about, the rest of the time, he wanked to the thought of the girls. Through the knowledge of Farkle being in the next room and soaping up his naked body was definitely bring his thoughts back to his best friend. Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts however when Brandon responded to his growl.

"Seriously, all I did was have your friend's back?" Brandon said with the boy rolling his eyes when he got another glare from the Texan "I would have thought that you would be happy that he got what he wanted…"

"I am happy!" Lucas protested while he was actually happy that Farkle was getting to run for dictator, the teen wanted to be the one who helped Farkle to get that "But, I have his back!"

"Well, I guess that this time, you didn't have it…" Brandon replied, knowing that it was getting to the other teen. Knowing that he needed to break Lucas's confidence a little to show Farkle that he was the better choice, Brandon added: "Anyway, look at your choice of friends… you didn't have Farkle's back when your old best friend Billy Ross was bullying him…"

"It was because he was jealous of Farkle!" Lucas growled.

"I'm sure it was, but does that make what he did to Farkle any better?" Brandon asked "and anyway… it wasn't really because of Farkle, was it Ranger Rick? It was because you played him until you no longer wanted him, how long until you do that to Farkle?"

"I wouldn't do that to Farkle!" Lucas protested, with Brandon knowing that he had hit a nerve.

Brandon didn't really want to upset the other boy, but Lucas needed to know that Farkle was his and his alone. Lucas, in the end, could go back to chasing after that weird Riley girl, Farkle should go to someone who deserved him and his sexy ass plus would give the genius boy the attention he deserved. He wasn't really gay but there was something about Farkle that attracted him in a way that he hadn't been before. For everyone else, it was just a bit of fun with the teenager willing to have a bit of fun with anyone, it didn't matter if they were fucking an ass or a pussy. Even a cock swinging between the boy's legs wasn't really a negative for him. His eye had been on Farkle for a little while since he was one of the hottest of the unobtainable boys. As he had done his research into the other boy, however, he had started to get attracted to the mannerisms that made Farkle and it made him want the boy as his own.

"Or so you think, but we both know that Farkle will be mine…" Brandon responded with a smirk, knowing he was pushing Lucas's buttons. This was proven right when Lucas grabbed onto him and slammed him against the lockers, with Brandon stopping himself from groaning at the pain of being slammed against them. When he didn't hear a painful groan from the other boy, Lucas growled but when he saw Farkle's face, he released Brandon and stepped back with a sigh.

"You will leave HIM alone! Or else…" Lucas growled.

"… or else what?" Brandon growled in response, wondering why this boy had been dubbed a moral compass.

"Just leave him alone…" Lucas bit, with the teen finding himself wanting to physically harm someone for the second time in his life unlike in Texas, however, he wanted to beat Brandon to a bloody pulp so the boy would know exactly who Farkle belonged to. While he had threatened to physically hit Billy when he attempted to bully his best friend, in this case, he could smell his desire for blood something he hadn't since he had protected Zay. He wanted Brandon to be completely gone not just defeated.

"Why the fuck should I?" Brandon growled in response as his own glare intensified, wondering if he was about to fight with the man who had pushed him again the lockers. He knew that it was wrong, but he decided to push by moving closer to Farkle and continuing "Why would Farkle want to be with a freak like you anyway? You would get pissed at him the minute he disobeyed you and would beat him a bloody pulp like you want to do with me…"

"B-because! HE IS MINE! And I wouldn't hurt Farkle… Lucas growled out, with Brandon rolling his eyes a little when Lucas added: "EVER!"

"Oh really? How would you stop yourself, you know that you're a beast and couldn't control yourself and anyway, I know your little secret… seriously look at you, there is NO way that you are the same age as the rest of us…" Brandon replied with a smirk, which caused Lucas to stop in his track and stare at the fact that rebel knew his secret.

"I wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt Farkle…" Lucas bit once he had recovered.

"Oh really, then why haven't you told him about the REAL you…" Brandon asked with a smirk, with the boy noticing that the Texan was taking numerous glances over at the entrance to the shower room to make sure that the genius boy wouldn't return.

This hadn't been the way that he had been expecting to win over the shockingly good-looking nerd but he wasn't going to drop out of the race and allow Lucas to be the first one to slide into one of Farkle's holes first. Unaware of his rival's thoughts, Lucas was wondering how the class rebel had learned his secret since he had been keeping it one since he had been expelled from his former school while protecting Zay. That teen was lucky enough that he was only made to redo the year instead of being sent to jail for what he had done. Though he had to admit that moving to New York was the best thing to happen to him since he had met his best friend Farkle.

"Shut the fuck up, Brandon!" Lucas growled out, with the Texan internally smacking himself from how childish that it sounded at the moment "Anyway, It's not like you can talk…"

"Oh, I don't have to talk… since I can just go in there and make MY Farkle moan my name…" Brandon responded with a smirk.

"Leave him alone…"

"Why would I do that? When I can hear it now… 'OH BRANDON! FUCK ME!' can't you?" Brandon responded with a smirk, with the Texan's eyes widening a little as he watched the rebel boy finger the waistband of his gym shorts before pulling them down to reveal his boxer briefs which only enhances his bulge.

When he rimmed the waistband, Lucas' eyes widened slightly.

The boy rolled his eyes at the attempted show of masculinity from the 'moral compass', with Lucas releasing a growl when he realized that it hadn't worked. The teen beginning to think that was nearly more embarrassing than the time he had attempted to show off against Riley's uncle Josh. This show had died when Josh had removed his own shirt and had made the Texan look like a shrimp in comparison with Lucas unafraid to admit that said uncle had been in his spank bank ever since then. Since he hadn't been able to impress with his muscles, the boy reached down and fingered the waistband of his almost painted-on boxer briefs.

"Oh, so you want to play like that do you?" Brandon smirked, with the boy reaching down in order to finger the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"I-I have no idea what you meant…" Lucas replied with a smirk, with the teen lowering his boxer briefs to reveal his thick cock to the class rebel.

"I'm sure you don't…" Brandon responded, despite being slightly impressed by the sight of the Texan's thick cock.

The teen gave Lucas another smirk as he removed his own boxer briefs to reveal his own cock, with Lucas slightly nervous about the sight of his rival's cock. Now that he was completely naked and there was nothing stopping him, Brandon gave Lucas a grin before turning around and walking towards the shower.

"Since I'm ready… I may as well go and get MY Farkle…"


	2. Conflicting Needs

**Rivalling Lust  
** Chapter Two: " **Conflicting Needs** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"What? No! Don't you dare!" Lucas growled out, as he watched Brandon walk into the shower.

The teen hated the fact that his cock was reacting to the sight of his rival naked, and that he noticed that the boy had a good sized cock and a fairly fuck-able looking ass. As he continued to watch Brandon into the room, Lucas felt completely helpless to stop this from happening and knew that his rival was going to be making the first move on his best friend. Lucas found himself walking towards the door in order to watch how his best friend reacted to Brandon. Meanwhile, in the shower, Farkle's eyes were widening from the sight of a naked Brandon walking towards him.

"U-uh Brandon?" Farkle asked with a very nervous gulp.

Farkle gulped nervously as he watched the attractive class rebel walking towards him, with the teen unable to stop himself from taking in the sight of the boy's completely toned boy. While Brandon wasn't as defined as his almost freak of nature best friend Lucas, the boy definitely had a better chest them him. His eyes didn't stay on Brandon's chest for long since his gaze slowly moved downwards to what was swinging between the rebel's legs. Brandon smirked when he noticed that Farkle was checking him out, with the rebel knowing that it would be easy to steal the adorable weirdo from the muscular Texan since he knew that Farkle had been craving a certain amount of attention that Lucas hadn't given him.

"B-Brandon…" Farkle managed to get out, between his voice cracks.

"Shush…" Brandon whispered as he pressed one of his fingers against the cute boy's lips. Lucas growled a little when Brandon pulled the finger away and leaned in to press his lips against Farkle's soft lips.

"Y-you kissed F-Farkle…"

Farkle continued to stutter out nervously once he and Brandon had broken the kiss, with the boy stepping back a little until his back was pressed up against the wall of the shower unaware of both Brandon and Lucas licking their lips at the sight of Farkle like that.

"Yes I did... did you like it?"

"Y-yes… b-but I'm n-not…" Farkle stuttered out, as he looked over at his best friend desperately which he decided was a bad idea when he saw the lust in his naked best friend's eyes.

"Nor am I but that doesn't stop me from this…" Brandon smirked, moving closer to Farkle and pulled the cute boy into another kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Brandon lowered himself onto the floor in front of the naked cutie, with Brandon enjoying the sight of Farkle's cock and the lightly trimmed patch of pubic hair. Brandon sent a smirk at the Texan boy before reaching out and wrapping his hand around the genius boy's cock.

"Oh god…" Farkle moaned.

Lucas felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the moans of his best friend, with the Texan teen shocked at how soft Farkle's moans were for a boy bent on taking over the world. Despite the hatred that he had for Brandon, Lucas found himself enjoying the sight of Brandon's hand around Farkle's cock, moving back and forth as the genius boy released somewhat innocent moans. He hated himself for doing it, but the sight of Farkle being jacked off by an admittedly good looking boy and the sounds of Farkle's moans caused the teen to move his hand downwards to his own hard cock.

"Mm…" Lucas moaned, gripping his own cock and giving a squeeze.

"Oh _fuck_ … B-Brandon…".

Lucas growled slightly at the sound of his best friend moaning the rebel's name but continued to slowly move his hand back and forth on his cock while watching his best friend being jacked off. In order to fight his urge to push Brandon away, Lucas found himself moving closer to Farkle, in order to lean down and capture his best friend in a heated kiss in hopes of making Farkle forget the kiss from Brandon. He hated the fact that Brandon had gotten Farkle's first kiss, but knew that he could at least give his best friend his first make out session. Without asking for permission, Lucas ran his tongue over Farkle's bottom lip with the other boy opening his mouth and allowing the teen's tongue to slide in and explore his mouth.

" _Wow…_ " Farkle whispered.

Lucas grinned at the reaction he was getting from his best friend, with the genius boy feeling himself missing the feeling of Lucas's lips. He found himself ignoring the fact Brandon was still stroking his cock, in order to lean in for another kiss. Lucas was about to lean in when he noticed that Brandon had stopped his movement on Farkle's cock and was about to get ready for something else.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Lucas growled, with Brandon simply smirking in response.

"I'm getting ready to taste Farkle" Brandon replied with a smirk, with Farkle releasing a slight 'meep' as his eyes widening at the thought of Brandon wanting him like that.

The genius felt his mind racing at the thought of having two different boys wanting him when he couldn't even remember having anyone wanting to date him which included his best friend's Maya and Riley, who he knew didn't want to actually date him. Farkle giggled a little when he wondered what Riley would say about Lucas being one of the two boys that had just kissed him completely naked. Lucas might deny it, but he knew that his best friend's cock was rock hard because of him and was jealous of Brandon's attraction to him. While he claimed that he was interested in girls, Farkle knew that he was only interested in boys for a good while and his best friend had definitely been at the top of his masturbation fantasy list. He had reached the top when he slept over at Lucas's house and had seen his best friend changing. While he had thought that the rebel was cute, he hadn't really given much attention to Brandon until the boy had nominated for him, dictator. Once he had, the teen had definitely begun to wonder what Brandon would look without a few layers.

"Over my dead body…" Lucas growled out, with the teen's accent flooding through as he reached over in order to slap the rebel's ass away from Farkle. He growled a little when Farkle released a slight whine from the loss of Brandon's hand around his cock.

"Look at that, it seems that Farkle didn't want me to stop…" Brandon replied with a smirk, with the genius boy frowning a little from how the rebel was talking to his best friend through he knew that Brandon was officially correct.

"Since you got to kiss him first… it's only fair that I get to taste him first…" Lucas responded with a smirk, with Farkle's eyes widening at the fact his best friend was trying to argue for the chance to give him his first blowjob.

"Guys! Stop it! There's enough of me to go around…" Farkle said awkwardly, not wanting the two boys to keep fighting over him.

"Mm… there it is…" Brandon said with a grin on his face with Farkle blushing when Brandon moved around in order to grab the cute boy's ass "If you want to take his front, I'll happily take his backside…"

"What! NO! That's not fair…" Lucas growled, with the teen not wanting his rival to fuck his best friend's first since in his mind he should be the one to take Farkle's virginity.

"Well since you want his cock first and I want his ass..." Brandon smirked.

"What about this…" Farkle interrupted, with the genius boy blushing a little when the two boys fighting for him turned to face him. Since he knew that it wasn't fair to Brandon if Lucas got everything, but since he wanted Lucas to suck him off first he knew he had to make it fair "Lucas can suck me as I give Brandon a blowjob…"

"Deal!" Lucas said quickly, before sighing when Brandon asked…

"That's fine, but who gets this sexy thing…" Brandon asked with a smirk when he reached over and squeezed Farkle's cute ass.

"How about this, after the blowjobs… Farkle will judge whose cock is bigger and whoever he says is bigger, gets to fuck Farkle…" Lucas offered, hoping that his cock was bigger or that his best friend would at least pick his.

"W-what?" Farkle stuttered out nervously as his eyes when back and forth between the cocks of the other boys. He had hoped that the offer of giving each of the boy's blowjobs would be enough since he didn't really want to lose his virginity in the school shower room or in a threesome. His mind was racing at deciding between his best friend and the extremely hot rebel. As Farkle thought it over, Brandon eyed his competition's cock and smirked a little, while they had similar length cocks, he knew he could beat the Texan.

"Deal!"

"So… uh how are we going to do this?" Farkle asked nervously. Once they had heard Farkle's voice, Brandon and Lucas turned their attention back to Farkle, with Farkle continuing to blush a little at the thought of fooling around with the pair of good-looking boys one of them being his best friend.

"How about you lie down on the floor and Brandon climbs onto all fours above you, so you can suck him off as I suck you?" Lucas suggested, knowing the shower floor would be clean enough.

Brandon and Farkle looked at each other before shrugging since they didn't have another idea on how to do it. Farkle blushed a little before lowering himself onto the floor, with Brandon and Lucas feeling their cocks twitch as they watched Farkle moving around until he was lying on the ground with his cock pointing up at the ceiling of the shower. After licking his lips a little, Lucas lowered himself onto the floor as well and crawled between his best friend's legs. He got a little jealous however when Brandon instead of getting into the position he had said, pulled Farkle into a kiss. Deciding that he wanted to get his best friend's attention again, Lucas leaned down and licked the mushroom head of Farkle's cock.

"Lucas…" Farkle moaned as he broke the kiss.

Sensing Lucas's motive, Brandon broke the kiss and watched the Texan bobbing on the cutie's cock and decided to get something he had desired for a little while. Farkle blushed a little when Brandon turned around so that his cock was swinging above him; understanding what Brandon wanted, Farkle leaned up and took a taster lick of Brandon's cock. Brandon moaned a little from the feeling, with the teen loving the feeling of his cock sliding into Farkle's mouth and the cute boy's tongue running over every inch of it. Brandon's moans only egged Lucas on, with the boy beginning to suck on Farkle's cock harder.

"Oh god…" Farkle moaned out, with the boy pulling off of Brandon's cock. Lucas smirked a little as he felt Farkle beginning to face fuck him, with both Brandon and Lucas realizing that Farkle was getting closer to shooting his load. A few sucks later, Farkle started shooting his cum into his best friend's mouth with the Texan swallowing every drop. Despite feeling spent from shooting his load, Farkle knew he had to return to sucking on Brandon's cock with the genius boy sucking on it as hard as he could.

"Mm… that's it Farkle… suck my massive cock…" Brandon grunted out as he got closer to shooting his load.

Guessing that it wouldn't be long before Brandon was cumming, Farkle continued to pace on Brandon's cock while wondering what it would be like to taste cum. It didn't taste long before, Brandon grunted out and started shooting his load into the genius boy's mouth. Once he had finished pumping his load into Farkle's mouth, Brandon pulled out and rolled off of the cute boy with his cock beginning to soften a little.

"Damn Farkle…"

"Time to measure…" Lucas growled, with the Texan getting a little jealous when Brandon and Farkle shared a look and a smile.

"Fuck that? Seriously just after I've shot my load?" Brandon bit in response, with the teen wondering how Lucas was seen as a moral compass.

"Yep…" Lucas replied with a smirk, not planning on letting the Rebel get a piece of Farkle's ass.

"Guys…" Farkle whispered, not wanting the boy's to treat him like a piece of meat to fight over. When the pair continued to glare at each other, Farkle decided to crawl over and wrap his lips around the length of his best friend's cock.

"Oh god…" Lucas moaned from the feeling of Farkle beginning to suck on his cock, with Brandon smirking a little since he knew that Farkle was making sure that they would be even. Since he was already close to his edge, Lucas knew it wouldn't last long and grunted out "FARKLE!"

Farkle continued to suck on his best friend's cock as Lucas's cum pumped into his mouth, with Farkle noticing that Lucas's was more savory than Brandon's. Once he had pulled off, Farkle grinned at both friends while saying: "There, you are now even again."

"Farkle!" Lucas whined a little, wondering why his best friend had done that and hoped that Farkle didn't want Brandon more than him.

"It's only fair, Lucas…" Farkle said, before making the pair wait until they were completely hard again with the boy giving each of them a few strokes to make it happen. He gulped a little when he took in the sight and noticed that Brandon's cock was bigger since he had hoped that Lucas would be the one to take his virginity. After taking a nervous gulp and praying that he would sound truthful, Farkle changed the result by announcing: "Lucas wins…"

"HA! See, I get Farkle's ass…" Lucas bragged with a smirk, which only got grew when Brandon glared at him.

"How d-do you want to do it?" Farkle asked with a blush as he broke the kiss, with the boy knowing that he made the right choice. He had to talk fast, knowing a fight would brew easily.

"I guess that you should get on all fours buddy… For your first ever fuck," Lucas said nervously, with the boy realizing that Doggy Style would be easiest for this room and for his best friend.

"Vanilla…" Brandon muttered to himself as he leaned back against the wall of the shower, with the rebel lightly massaging his cock as he watched Farkle getting on all fours.

"Jealous?" Lucas replied when he heard the mutter, with Brandon rolling his eyes when he saw Lucas shoot him a glare for his comment. Deciding to shock both of the boys, Lucas dropped down to his knees behind his best friend before leaning in and running his tongue up the length of Farkle's ass.

"Oh…" Farkle moaned from the feeling.

"Not bad Moral Compass…" Brandon admitted slightly impressed by the guts of the boy as he watched Lucas lapping Farkle's asshole. While he had wanted to pound the cutie's sexy ass, he had no desire to actually rim the boy.

"Lucas…" Farkle moaned as Lucas continued to rim him until his ass was slick with the Texan's saliva. Once he had finished to his satisfaction, Lucas pulled back and got into position in order to line his throbbing cock up with the entrance to his best friend's ass. When he felt his best friend's cock rubbing against his hole, the teen moaned: "Oh god…"

"I'm going to push in buddy…" Lucas said softly, with Farkle crying out a little as Lucas's cock started sliding into him.

Brandon rolled his eyes a little as he watched the muscular Texan's cock sliding into the cute boy's ass, with the rebel admitting to himself that it was a fairly hot sight to see Farkle's ass taking Lucas's decent looking cock. Once he was completely inside of his best friend's ass, Lucas paused in order to allow Farkle and himself to get used to the feeling of his cock. Farkle's cries turned into loud moans when Lucas began to thrust in and out of him with a gentle pace, with Lucas keeping this pace in order to not hurt his best friend. The feeling of Farkle's ass around his cock was definitely getting to the other teen, with the Texan knowing that he wouldn't last long and only hoped that Brandon wouldn't either.

"Oh god… FARKLE" Lucas cried out, with the Texan continued to fuck his best friend as he got closer to shooting his load.

Brandon smirked a little as he realized that Lucas was about to shoot his load, with the teen rolling his eyes a little at the muscular boy's pathetically gentle thrust and how fast he was going to shoot. He grinned a little when Lucas started losing himself in the pleasure and start thrusting into Farkle a little harder before pushing in as deep as he could and beginning to shoot his load into his best friend's ass. Farkle moaned a little from the feeling of Lucas's cum shooting into him, before whining a little when he felt Lucas slowly easing out of his ass. Once Lucas had fully slid out, the teens laid down on the shower floor and panted heavily as they got their energy back.

"So, it's my turn…" Brandon said with a smirk, once he had seen that the other pair had gotten their energy back and had stood up. The rebel grinned a little as he watched the water running down the spent pair's naked body.

Lucas muttered something about sloppy seconds, but not loud enough for the others to head.

In order to break the fight, Farkle quickly added: "Yep! So how do you want to do it, Brandon?"

"Farkle, why don't you lean up against the wall? So I can hold you up as I fuck your sexy ass…" Brandon growled lustfully.

"O-oh man… Okay," Farkle moaned, taking in the sight of the boy's large cock.

Farkle moved over to the wall of the shower room, bending over slightly so that Brandon would have a good look at his ass. Since he knew that he couldn't stop this, Lucas lowered himself onto the floor of the shower and sat against the wall and watched the sight in front of him. Brandon smirked at him a little before moving closer to the smarter boy, with the teen licking his lips a little from the sight of Lucas's cum leaking from Farkle's ass.

"Mmm, that's a good boy…"

"Enjoying the sight of _MY_ load leaking out of Farkle's ass?" Lucas smirked, when he saw the other teen licking his lips.

"Of course… it gets the _feral_ load out of him and gets it ready for me" Brandon teased

Lucas growled a little as Brandon used the other boy's cum and the water as lube before rubbing the head of his cock against Farkle's entrance. The teen found himself smirking at the sound of Farkle releasing a light moan. While he knew Lucas thought that he had won by making sure that Brandon got sloppy seconds, the teen found himself liking the fact that Farkle had been opened for him. Farkle blushed a little when Brandon began to lightly suck on his neck while also beginning to ease into him.

"Mm…" Farkle moaned as he felt Brandon's larger cock sliding into his ass, with the boy still a little embarrassed about cheating the results.

"Oh does Farkle like that, does he?"

"Y-Yes…" Farkle moaned.

"Good." Brandon smirked, with both of the other boys found themselves struggling not to moan in response from how sexy Farkle's moans were. As Brandon continued to thrust into him in hopes of making the genius boy cum, Farkle knew that he couldn't last much longer.

"B-Brandon… I-I'm going to c-cum…"

Brandon smirked from this knowledge and continued his pace until Farkle found himself leaning backward and resting his head on Brandon's shoulder while releasing a loud moan. Brandon grinned and continued to move as Farkle's cock started shooting his load, with the third in the group feeling his cock twitching at the sight of Farkle's cum. As Lucas watched Farkle's cum run down the wall of the shower, Lucas found himself wondering if there was a hotter sight than Farkle shooting his load, even if he hadn't caused it.

"Damn, this ass is so tight..."

Brandon wasn't the only one moaning, with Farkle loving the feeling of Brandon's pace increasing to a force Lucas never had. However, his experience with Lucas had allowed him to know a certain part of data that allowed him to work out that Brandon was close. Knowing that he was closer to his orgasm, Brandon found him grunted out a warning as he continued to ram his cock deep into Farkle's ass.

"Oh fuck… here it comes Farkle…"

Farkle continued to moan loudly as Brandon's rough pace continued before the rebel slammed into him and started shooting his load into his already filled ass. As he continued to shoot, Brandon kept fucking the cute boy's ass until he had finished before slipping out with a slight ' _pop_ '.

The spent pair found themselves dropping onto the floor, lying there for a few moments before moving to join Lucas with their backs resting against the wall of the shoulder.

"You know… you should just _share_ me… OR I own you two?"

Lucas and Brandon's heads fell forward.

"Now he says it…"


End file.
